


Twins

by yitty10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, My First Fanfic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitty10/pseuds/yitty10
Summary: All throughout his life, younger brother, Sam, was neglected not just by everyone around him, but especially his role-model older twin sisters. He looked up to them as he grew up, hoping that someday they would look down, and notice him.However, irony smacks him right in the face as what he was dreaming of didn't exactly turn out as he had envisioned.





	1. Prologue (Sorry no creative chapter names¯\_(ツ)_/¯ )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am new to "Archive of Our Own" and to writing fanfics/literotica/smutfics in general. This is my first ever work i have written, and first ever time publishing a work. Please be sure to comment with any information, tips, criticisms, suggestions, etc. that you might have. 
> 
> Do NOT hold back on criticism. I want to improve my writing skills as much as possible. Please do feel free to go loose on your criticisms. However, please also include suggestions and/or ways to improve from where i went wrong. :)
> 
> *NOTE I may not be able to answer the many questions you may have about this fictional story, as i might not have a solid answer to reply with. I am very inexperienced with story-conjuring and creative writing. Please do prepare yourselves for many cringe-endorsing common character names, as well as big, gaping plot holes and unanswered lines of thought that may trail off at some point.
> 
>  
> 
> *UPDATE* Chapter 1 has been uploaded, go check it out!

They were the icons of the town. Two twin sisters, born into a rich, prosperous family, were not only blessed with a luxurious upbringing, but it had seemed that the world had taken the two as a favorite. Stunning could not justify the beauty the two sisters graced upon the world, but one of purity and innocuity.

Both sisters, donned with long, blonde locks that danced along the wind. Their faces, a canvas painted in plush, tanned skin. What could only be described as artisan craftsmanship characterized the plump, pink lips of the two, along with a perfectly shaped nose. A pair of sharp-cerulean eyes donned the sisters’ canvas, the conclusion of the masterpiece that was their invaluable visage.

Seemingly identical to his older twin sisters, Sam had the same, iconic blonde hair and cerulean eyes. 

The sister’s presence created such a shadow, one that forced neglect upon the long-lost younger brother of the perfect pair. It was upon the birth of the twins, that the doctors had noticed an extra inside the mother’s womb. What was thought to become a perfect triplet became only twins and a loose end. What a perfect way to describe the younger brother nonetheless. Even though he had only been born a few hours after the twins, all the focus shifted from the three, to just the two perfect models who were born into the spotlight. Cast away was the younger brother, who was carelessly wrapped and set down upon the cold, metal table while the doctors frantically shuffled to appraise the beauty that was the twins.

The younger brother was forgotten. Albeit, he still shared very similar physical characteristics as his older sisters. In fact, he appeared almost exactly the same, had it not been that he was of the opposite gender.

All throughout his life, the younger brother strived to live up to the expectations the sisters unknowingly set. Struggling to keep up, and without a sibling to lean on to, the younger brother’s strife was prevalent all throughout. His sisters neglected to show him any attention, to care for him. They seemingly forgot he even existed.

The sisters were adorned with praise and inheritance, while the younger brother wallowed in the leftovers. Anything the sisters cast away, the brother willingly swept up to make the best of. The younger brother hoped to somehow be noticed and loved by his sisters.

The siblings' parents were swamped with work, the price bundled with the promise prosperity and happiness for the rest of their lives. As a result, two unmonitored beauties learned from life through trial and error. Though things only worsened as the two traversed through the chaotic stage of puberty, as did the younger brother.

The hormonal surge seemingly only affected the sisters, as the younger brother felt no change in his sexuality. Unkempt by a proper parental figure, the sisters’ desire exponentially grew, to that of comparison to the estrous cycle of an animal. Soon, the desire grew so bad, the sisters were in a constant state of arousal.

To dampen the heat, the sisters experimented with each other, obviously avoiding intercourse with any stranger at the drop of a hat; they kept to themselves. Though, this relief only lasted so long, and as their desire grew, so did their experimentation. By the time the sisters and younger brother reached the ripe age of 16, the sisters’ desire grew so potent, they struggled to prevent themselves from pouncing on their younger brother; Sam, the only male within a five mile radius. However, their self control did not last long.


	2. Chapter 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one, WHEW did it take a while.
> 
> *There is a LOT of SMUT in this chapter.*
> 
> I hope you all will not cringe too much at my terrible linguistic skills.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

Sam awoke in the dark. He tried moving his limbs, however finding out he had very limited mobility. His hands were bound behind his back, and his legs were tied together. He was on his knees, bent over and facing the ground. 

Footsteps were heard, approaching him. “Wh-what’s going on?” he asked, unsure of the situation. He was met with silence. Sam froze as he felt a hand stroke down his back, feeling him over. His captor sighed in satisfaction. 

It was difficult to distinguish who his mystery captor was, as he had no friends, he never really communicated with his parents or sisters. He sat in silence as his captor felt him over. Suddenly, something was injected into his neck. As he drifted into a forced slumber, he could barely make out a female voice, saying “I’ve waited so long for this.”

Bound to the ground in metal chains, Sam woke again unable to see, this time completely nude. He struggled against his bonds, as two figures approached him silently. He tried to stand up, but his legs were also bound to the floor. He felt something enter his backdoor, as he winced in pain. Some device was attached to his prostate. He shivered as the mandible retracted from his anus. 

Highly confused, he stilled, listening for movement. It was only the electric shock that jolted his body to life. His cock stood at full mast in an instant, as his prostate was electrically stimulated. Screaming in pleasure and pain, the younger brother squirmed. As the electric current stopped, he gasped for breath. 

Before he could intake the much needed oxygen expelled from his screaming, a mouth covered his own and a pair of fingers pinched his nose shut, effectively blocking the intake of oxygen. A long, thick tongue snaked its way past his open lips before he could shut them, exploring his mouth. He tried to break away the kiss, but the assailant pried his mouth open further, capturing the Sam’s tongue with her own. His assailant’s tongue was abnormally long and thick, yet somehow lithe and flexible. The assailant noticed him struggling for air, and exhaled. Sam breathed in the air from his female captor, relieved, yet disgusted by the lewd act. Still trying to break the kiss, the Sam shook his head back and forth. However, his captor held his head still, deepening the kiss as her lips pried his mouth open even farther. Pressing down hard, the captor forced her tongue into his throat. 

Just as Sam was about to pass out, the captor released him, her long tongue unwinding from his own tongue, leaving his mouth with a wet pop. His blindfold was removed, and a light above him flickered on. Sam froze, staring into the eyes of Nadaline, one of his older sisters. 

Nadaline’s eyes showed pure desire, completely overpowered by her arousal. She dove back in, crushing her mouth against his. Her tongue molesting his own as she dominated his mouth, reaching back down into his esophagus. Another set of hands stroked his member, as he could only guess was Sarah, his other older sister. 

Sam was appalled by incest, especially since he had a very inactive libido. Although well endowed, he never really experienced the desire to have sex with anyone, much less his sisters.

Sam struggled hard against his sisters, as they forced him down with ease. His bindings were doing most of the work. A light sedative was injected into his bloodstream as he became very weak. Satisfied, his sisters continued their assault on his body. 

The device attatched to Sam’s prostate started vibrating, stimulating his g-spot. Sam cringed with disgust at the pleasure he felt.

Sarah mounted his already hard member, stroking it rapidly, before lining it up with her pussy. She plunged down hard, engulfing his cock in one swift motion. Uttering a throaty moan, she instantly came, her walls clenching around Sam’s thick cock. She soon started bouncing up and down on his member. On every down thrust, she ground her crotch against his for the most skin contact she could muster. 

Nadaline slobbered her way through his lips and down his throat. Her wet tongue, slathered her saliva over every surface of his mouth. Nadaline melded their mouths together, as the mixed saliva buildup started to leak out the corners of their mouths. Sam was repulsed, almost throwing up as he struggled to withstand Nadaline’s brutal oral assault. 

Sam’s head was tilted back from the force of Nadaline’s kiss, as she pried his mouth open, delacing her tongue from his only to sensually lick and caress it with her tongue. Nadaline’s tongue expertly maneuvered to capture his own.

Sarah switched positions so that she was scissoring Sam. His lengthy cock pushed past her cervix as she let out a guttural moan, cumming again, as her walls suffocated his member. Sarah ground her pubic hair into her younger brother’s, enjoying the sensuality of the lewd action. Sam moaned in discomfort as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, ready to puke as Nadaline suckled his bottom lip.

Sarah reluctantly and ever so slowly slid her pussy off of Sam’s lengthy member, her juices coating every inch of it, streaming down in rivulets over his testicles, pooling on the floor below. There was a small puddle around Sams’s pelvic area, Comprised entirely of his older sister’s juices.  
The device attatched to Sam’s g-spot stopped vibrating.

Nadaline was coaxed out of her mouth-raping session, reluctantly releasing her brother’s tongue from her mouth. She left him appalled with a long, sensual lick and tongue swirl as she caressed his tongue with hers, before detatching her wet mouth from his. Several saliva strings, mostly of her excess drooling, connected their mouths. Nadaline licked them up with her tongue, before drooling the saliva into Sam’s mouth, who tried to close it before the thick liquid could enter, however Nadaline forced his mouth open again with her hands. The thick liquid sludged into his mouth, pooling around his tongue, which inevitably tried to avoid the liquid.

Mouth almost full with his older sister’s saliva, Sam bent over to spit it out, but his bindings wouldn’t let him move farther than tilting his head just slightly. Nadaline clamped a hand over his mouth, and pinched his nose, Forcing Sam to swallow. As he did, the liquid slowly climbed down his throat, coating a thin layer on everything it touched. 

Sam’s gag reflex kicked in as he tried to puke it out. Unfortunately, he only dry-heaved. 

As Sam’s head fell back into a relaxed position, he was utterly exhausted. His face was sagged, mouth overworked and covered in his older sister’s saliva. Strings of saliva were clinging to his chin and neck. Mouth agape, trying to catch his breath.

“Already worn out? You still have to get me off before you pass out,” Nadaline criticized. “Don’t worry though, soon you’ll be up and ready for more whenever we want.” 

Sam looked horrified as Nadaline climbed upon him, hovering her pussy over his member. Nadaline’s fierce arousal dripping onto the head of her younger brother’s cock. Not daring to make eye contact with his older sister, Sam looked onwards, towards the wall of the room. Maybe he could find solace in the bleakness that was the room. 

Sam was shocked out of his stupor as Nadaline speared herself onto Sam’s cock. Sam screamed in agony, his older sister’s tightness suffocated his cock. The friction, regardless of the excessive natural lubrication, caused some discomfort at the speed Nadaline shoved his huge member into her tight little cunt. The device on Sam’s prostate was set to high and vibrated violently.

Nadaline creamed as she moaned in ecstasy, actively working her vaginal muscles to massage Sam’s cock inside her. 

Sam was in a state of shock as his older sister started violently humping his crotch, grinding herself onto his pelvic bone after each downward thrust. 

One specific thrust threatened to crush his pelvic bone as Sam cried in pain, his eyes clutched shut in reaction. 

As Sam slowly opened his eyes, he saw his other older sister, Sarah staring him right in the eyes, face hovering only a few inches above his. Her eyes full of lust. 

Sam could barely react as Sarah crushed their mouths together, forcing on him treatment that would have rivaled her twin sister, Nadaline. 

Sam could feel Nadaline approaching her climax, as her pussy spastically clenched on his cock. As he was sure she was about to cum, the device attatched to his prostate emitted a powerful electrical shock, forcing Sam’s climax in time with his older sister’s.

Nadaline slammed down, as Sam’s cock pushed passed her cervix, and almost all the way through her womb. Nadaline squealed in ecstasy as she creamed again, her pussy clamping down hard onto her younger brother’s dick.

Sam’s eyes grew in horror as he was forced to cum one of the most powerful climaxes he has ever had. Almost simultaneously, Sarah pulled his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it hard, coaxing and milking it with her own. She then released it with a resounding POP, retracting herself from his delectable mouth.

Sam’s vision blackened around the edges, as his eyes rolled back as far as they could. His first ropes of cum violently splashed against the back of his older sister’s womb. Nadaline ground herself on his crotch, contracting her pelvic muscles as her pussy milked his member for all it was worth. 

Rope after rope of cum blasted into Nadaline’s womb as the brother and sister’s mutual orgasms lasted for a while. 

As the last spurts of semen dribbled into her womb, Nadaline slowly slid off her younger brother’s member, before slamming down one last time, clenching her pussy hard on his cock, effectively coaxing out one last rope of cum which splashed into her womb as Sam cried out in pain. Nadaline let out a feral moan as she detatched herself from her younger brother.

Sam was crying, he couldn’t believe he had ejaculated inside his sister’s womb. Filled with horror, disgust, agony, and distress, Sam broke down a little inside. His head hanged downwards as far as it could go, as Sam’s tears fell onto the cold ground beneath him.

Nadaline, satisfied with his reaction, covered her pussy with her hand, to make sure not a single drop of semen escaped. 

Nadaline tilted Sam’s head up, tears were streaked down his face as he sobbed. She climbed atop him, hovering her covered pussy over his mouth. 

If any more horror could appear on Sam’s face, it did, as he realized what was about to be forced upon him.

Sam tried to tilt his head away, but Sarah kept his head still, as she pried his mouth open wide. 

Nadaline removed her hand, and a thick batch of her younger brother’s juices mixed with her cream and cunt juices sloppily plopped into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam gagged at the taste, absolutely disgusted with the fact that such a mixture would even exist. 

More of the thick mixture slowly fell into his mouth, in thick globs, and soon a stream, as Nadaline let her pelvic muscles work out their juices.

As the stream stopped, Nadaline slowly got off of his face, climbing down and facing her younger brother. She peeked into his mouth, happy with the result as another lewd act formulated in her mind. She pinched his nose as she kept his mouth agape, and shoved her mouth against his.

Sam didn’t even try to fight back, as he was too weak and shocked to move a muscle. 

Nadaline used her tongue to swap the mixture between their mouths. Saliva mixed in with their juices. She gathered all of the mixture into her mouth, then slowly unglued their mouths. Strings of saliva, semen, and Nadaline’s juices connected their mouths as Nadaline moved towards her twin sister Sarah.

Sarah had a lusty look of delight on her face as she opened her mouth to receive the load. Nadaline and her twin sister swapped the mixture between their mouths before swallowing it all in big gulps.

They broke the kiss, strings of the mixture connecting their mouths as they gazed at Sam.

Sam was an absolute mess. His face was covered in his sister’s juices and saliva, mixed with his own semen. Tears streaked down his face from his constant sobbing. He could only look back in terror and disgust, wondering what happened to his two role-model twin sisters. 

All of his life, Sam looked up to them. He wanted them to notice him, to acknowledge him as part of their family. He worked so hard for their sake, to impress them, and to make himself worth something in their eyes. 

Now all he was in their eyes was a fuck toy. He was their un-consenting rape victim. A pet they could force themselves on him whenever they wanted. He didn’t want to be acknowledged in this way. 

His older sisters approached him, as Sam gave up. He blankly stared past them, back at that comforting wall, as his sisters sensually and passionately molested his mouth with their own each, before they both got up to leave. 

Sam panicked, “Wait, you aren’t going to untie me?” Nadaline and Sarah turned around to face him. “Of course not, we don’t want anyone finding out what we did and will do to you after all,” They replied with a wink. 

Sam thrashed against his chains as he screamed at his sisters to let him go. “Save that energy for tomorrow, you’ll need it,” Nadaline chided, as they stepped out the thick, metal door, closing and locking it. The room filled with darkness.

Sam’s cries fell upon deafened ears as he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Time to start on the next chapter! I do not know when it will be done and uploaded, as i do have a busy schedule. :(
> 
> Be sure to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! Be sure to comment!
> 
> *NOTE: I am still trying to figure out how this posting system works, so I haven't uploaded the 1st Chapter yet, only the prologue. I do have it almost finished, so it probably will be uploaded soon.
> 
> *UPDATE* Working on the next Chapter, might be a while or not, please be patient and thanks!


End file.
